Pressing The Emma Button
by KarenWriter
Summary: A non-stop ringing cell phone, a desperate Swan and a slippery tongue. Now Two-shots! ...or more if you'd want!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea came to me a few days ago and I wanted to give it a try. I don't know if this have been done already, so just be nice xD**

**This is a conversation on the phone with Emma and Hook after she presumably purchased a cell for him and when she realizes that maybe it was not such a good idea that the Pirate learn the modern use of this technology. Viewed from the side of Emma.**

**Maybe I'll write a second part of this supposed to be one-shot, but I'm not sure. If you want it, I'll write it just for you guys xD So, let me know! xD**

**Forgive my English!**

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT or the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Pressing the Emma Button<strong>

"For God's sake, Killian! Stop calling me!", Emma says angrily while she walks into the police station, holding some papers in her hand.

"Why? Because I'm supposed to be working and not talking to you on the phone", she points out sarcastically.

"No! Don't even think about coming! Don't you understand that I have a lot of work here?! ... Jeez!", says Emma tired and upset as she smacks the papers on a shelf.

"... If you come you're only going to distract me even more", she declares annoyed.

"Not that way, you fool!", Emma replies upset.

"You're getting on my nerves, Killian! Stop pressing Emma button or I'll go to wherever you are and I'll punch you in the face!", she states angrily.

"What's that that if it makes me go with you faster? I'm not going with you! It was just a... uh, never mind", she says annoyed as she rolls her eyes and starts walking again.

"This is not funny! ... Stop laughing, you dumb!", says Emma upset.

"What makes you think I want to hear your "melodious" voice?!", she asks upset and sarcastically.

"... I can not turn off the phone because I am the sheriff and someone may need help! Also, I have a son and a family who may worry if I turn it off, silly pirate!", she explains pissed off.

"I regret having introduced you to the 21st century, giving you that cell phone, I should have followed my guts and give it to Henry", she says annoyed.

"Listen, Killian, I will say it again slowly and only once more: Stop-calling-me!", she says pissed off and hangs up, hitting the phone on the desk.

Emma heads to a file cabinet when the phone rings again. Emma walks to her desk and grabs the phone for like it seems the hundred time in a day.

"Stop calling, stalker!", she yells at the phone angrily.

"Oh, sorry, Mom. I thought it was... never mind. What's up?", she says as she reassures and puts a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Killian. My phone has rung all day as if it never would ring anymore", she explains as she rolls her eyes.

"Mom? Are you defending him instead of me?", she asks.

"Well, I don't care if he likes me a lot!", she says upset as she walks into the station.

She walks to the file cabinet and open it to put some files in there. "… He must understand that he can't call me every 3 minutes!", she states upset.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Yeah, mom. I know it was my idea to give him a phone. I don't need you to remind me. I'm pretty aware of that mistake", she says sarcastically and feeling stupid.

The phone beeps.

"Oh, I got another call. Hang on, mom", she says and leans her head a bit to to press a button.

"Sheriff Swan at your service", she offers.

Emma rolls her eye in annoyance. "Stop calling, Killian Jones!"

She walks to her desk as she tries to calm down. "Listen. I'm tired, I have much work to do, I've got a teenage son waiting for me at home, a younger brother crying as if he gets paid for it, and my mother's on the other side. I have no time and much less for a_BOYFRIEND_ bugging me by the phone, got it?!"

"... WHAT? What did I say?", she asks innocently.

"... Did I call you _MY BOYFRIEND_?", she asks again.

"Really? Of everything I said you just payed attention to that?", she asks sarcastically and upset.

Emma gets ashamed and lowers her gaze as she plays shyly with a pen on her desk. "Oh... yeah, well... we've kissed and we are dating... it's not like you asked me anything, but I just assumed..."

She doesn't hear anything, except the beep of the phone hanged up.

"Killian? Are you still there?", she asks with a puzzled look.

Emma hangs out the call and before she talks to her mom again, she smiles shyly and chuckles a little realizing that Killian has heard all the he needed on a day from his Swan. Yep, she has gotten rid of him… finally.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Let me know in the box below! Leave a review! That would be awesome! xD <strong>

**Oh! And let me know if you want to read a second part! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OM! I'm so amazed for all the good response to this one-shot! Thank you so much to each one of you: Andria, Guest, unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair, captain swan forever 1984, moni1028 and Luv2read20. You guys made me so happy! xD**

**And like I promised, here is a second and last part like you guys requested. I'm not sure if it turned out the way I wanted lol Anyway, hope**** you like this one too. This is more romantic, but still keeps you smiling... hope so lol xD**

**Remember to leave a review at the end!**

* * *

><p>Minutes later...<p>

Emma is sitting at her desk still doing some paperwork when she turns around in her chair.

"What the hell!", she yells in surprise.

"Hello, love", Hook says with a flirty smile crossing his face, while he's leaning against the wall, arms crossed and with a foot against the wall.

"You freaked me out! How long have you been standing there staring at me?", she asks upset.

"Long enough to have an abundant dose of you, Swan", he says in a flirty manner and chuckles.

Emma rolls her eyes, stands up and heads to a file cabinet to open it.

"What are you doing here, Killian? I told you I had work to do", she says annoyed as she places the papers in the cabinet, with her back to him.

"... I promise it will take a minute, lass. This can't be done by phone, though I was informed there are other things that can be done", Hook replies with a grin as he approaches her slowly.

Emma rolls her eyes. "What do you want? Didn't you have enough entertaining me all day with the phone?", she says annoyed as she closes the cabinet and turns around to find herself cornered against the cabinet and Hook, who puts a hand on the cabinet as he looks into her eyes.

"I assure you I have better ways to entertain you, lass", he offers with flirty smile and a playful wink.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Get out, Killian", she says.

"Not yet. You wanted to know why I came here", Hook says looking into her eyes.

"Let me guess, to piss me off further?", she replies sarcastically.

"Ooh, that was harsh, Swan. I assume you're still a little upset", Hook points out.

"Wouldn't you be?", she asks rhetorically.

"Why would I if I'm being visited for a devilishly handsome _BOYFRIEND_ like myself", Hook replies, licking his lips and grinning playfully.

"So, that's why you're here?", she asks sarcastically.

"Aye, love", Hook replies with a flirty smile.

Emma rolls her eyes and sighs annoyed. "I was just desperate, I wasn't paying attention to what I said, okay?", she explains with an annoyed tone.

"Is it, love? Because I know you meant it", he says with a wink.

"Really? And how are you so sure?", she asks sardonically.

"You're an open book, remember? So I know that deep inside of you, Swan, you're dying to make me your boyfriend", Hook replies safely, in a flirty manner as he leans his head to hers seductively.

Emma rolls her eyes for like it seems the hundred time.

"So I'll save you the trouble of hide and seek excuses...", he adds.

"Really?", she replies sarcastically.

"Aye, lass. Although I know the answer, I still believe in good form", Hook declares as he gently slides his hand on her face.

Emma freezes.

"Emma, _do you want to be my girlfriend_?", Hook asks tenderly as he looks into her eyes lovingly.

Emma swallows first and then she makes a brief silence before regaining consciousness. "Will that make you stop calling?", she replies playfully while a smile is drawn on her face.

"... Just answer the question, Swan", Hook says in a scolding manner, making they giggle.

"So... What do you say, love?", he asks again with a smile, still looking into her eyes.

Emma smiles wider and her eyes fill with a glow. "Yeah", she replies and Hook tilts his head and gives her a sweet and tender kiss and deepens it a little bit when she responds. They end the kiss, but keep their eyes closed as their foreheads touch.

"I must go now... unless you lovely lass ask me to stay", Hook says in a flirty manner as they open their eyes.

"Nice try, Captain Seduction. I'll see you later", Emma replies and both giggle.

Hook turns around to leave, but gives her a flirty look before he dissapears, making her smile.

Emma shakes her head and turns around to keep working, she walks to her desktop and holds a tower of papers that seems to weigh a ton. She can barely hold it, but walks a few steps before her phone rings. She grabs carefully her phone from her pocket and presses the"Speaker" button to switch to the speakerphone.

"Sheriff Swan", she says.

"Hello beautiful **girlfriend. **Miss me already?", Hook says on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hell!", Emma replies annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please leave me a review! xD<strong>

**You know, you can always find other storys of this girlfriend-boyfrind thing with this two in my profile. Check it out! xD**


End file.
